


pack of snakes

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, chiyome is a teenager, mild christmas 2020 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Vritra gives Chiyome a couple of rewards.
Relationships: Vritra | Lancer/Mochizuki Chiyome | Assassin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	pack of snakes

“Hm? Oh, it’s you. You may enter.” Vritra flicks her tail lazily.

Chiyome, head bowed, steps inside Vritra’s room and closes the door behind her. “Lady Vritra, I… ah…”

“What is it? I’m not a cobra, I don’t eat other snakes,” Vritra says. “Speak freely.”

“Th-thank you. About the battle before… while I of course am ready to support you with everything I have, changing forms is a little…” Chiyome swallows.

“Ah. You’re not comfortable changing shape.” Vritra shakes her head. “It’s a shame, you’re so much more attractive when you stop pretending to be human.”

Chiyome’s face colors bright red. “I, that’s, th-thank you, I think?”

“But, I look out for my pack. I won’t require you to transform again.” Vritra beckons her closer. “Let me reward you for your service.”

Chiyome steps forward, and is somehow completely taken by surprise when Vritra pulls her up by the collar and captures her lips.

There’s nothing chaste about it, a deep kiss from the moment they connect. Vritra’s sharp teeth threaten at her lips, and her long tongue slides into Chiyome’s mouth. Chiyome gasps, clumsily returning the kiss as best she can. Vritra’s tail winds around her, a solid support when she feels as though her legs will turn to jelly.

After a minute, Vritra pulls back, a wide smirk on her face. “There. Was your reward satisfactory?”

Chiyome can barely remember how to speak. “Y-yes, Lady Vritra. Thank you for your generosity.”

“Bring me victory next time, and I’ll give you something even nicer than that.”

“Y-yes! I will not disappoint you!”

* * *

The scales visible on Vritra’s legs travel all the way up her body, decorating her chest and thighs. She stretches out, completely comfortable in her nudity.

“Look well. Few are so blessed as to be able to gaze on my full beauty.” Vritra smiles, all sharp teeth, and pushes down on the top of Chiyome’s head. “Fewer still are permitted to touch.”

Chiyome takes the hint. She settles in between Vritra’s legs and kisses her sex. Vritra sighs, pleased, and Chiyome licks a long stripe over her folds.

“Good girl. Mm, a demon could get used to being worshipped like this.” She groans as Chiyome starts to suck on her clit. “You love serving me, don’t you, Chiyome?”

A moan is her answer before Chiyome returns her attentions to licking and sucking.

“Right answer. It’s hard to find a subordinate so eager to please. I really will have to keep you.” Vritra grinds against Chiyome’s face, panting. “Keep going.”

Vritra’s desire is smeared over her chin. Chiyome spreads her folds with her fingers and redoubles the efforts of her tongue, paying close attention to what makes Vritra moan the loudest. Her own body hums with arousal, but seeing to the needs of the one she serves comes first.

Vritra rocks against her mouth, her tail quivering behind her. Suddenly she grabs Chiyome’s head to hold her completely still, keeping her mouth sealed against her sex as her tail lashes back and forth. She pulses, once, twice, before letting go of Chiyome.

Chiyome sits up and wipes her face. With nothing better available to clean up with, she sucks Vritra’s taste off her fingers.

“ _Such_ a good girl.” Vritra watches her with a lazy smile. “Your human form does have its advantages after all.”

“Thank you, Lady Vritra.” Chiyome’s voice is raw, and her thighs rub together to try to ease some of the ache in her blood.

“Hm? Did you get worked up while serving me? Poor thing,” Vritra coos. “Take care of that.”

Chiyome moves to get up off the bed and excuse herself, but Vritra’s tail winds around one of her legs and traps her. “Did I say you were dismissed?”

“Y-you want me to… in front of you…?” Chiyome asks, somehow turning even more red.

“Of course.” She smirks, and her tail releases Chiyome from its grip. “Sing for me, Chiyome.”

Chiyome swallows. She can feel the pressure of Vritra’s gaze on her as she slides one hand between her thighs. Even if she closes her eyes, she can’t forget that Vritra is watching her press a finger inside her folds.

“So quiet,” Vritra says, with an air of disappointment.

“I - ah! - apologize,” Chiyome says. She thrusts her finger shallowly into herself and lets out a soft gasp.

“Hm…” Vritra’s tail winds around Chiyome again, and her eyes snap open. She’s deposited onto Vritra’s lap, Vritra’s chest pressing against hers. “Continue.”

“L-Lady Vritra…” There’s no way she can be quiet when she’s this close to Vritra, especially when Vritra starts to rub and lightly squeeze at her breasts. Her elegant hands are big enough to cup one of Chiyome’s breasts in each palm.

Chiyome adds a second finger, unable to stifle her moans. Her body arcs into Vritra’s touch, and Vritra rewards her by kissing her neck, with just the barest hint of teeth. Chiyome groans wordlessly, speeding up her movements.

“Cute,” Vritra says against her skin. “Mm, I could just eat you up.”

Chiyome doesn’t have the brain power to process that as a threat right now. All she hears is her heartbeat pounding in her ears and the wet sounds of her fingers thrusting in and out of herself. She rubs her thumb over her clit and cries, “Lady Vritra…!”

“Good girl. Come for me, Chiyome.” Vritra sinks her teeth into Chiyome’s neck, and the sharp mix of pleasure-pain is enough to push Chiyome over the edge. She comes undone, helplessly clinging onto Vritra with her free hand until the last shockwaves have passed through her.

Vritra laps up the blood she’d drawn, then sets Chiyome gently down on the bed. "You did well. You may rest here."

Chiyome rubs her neck, feeling the ache start to settle in as the pleasure fades. “I thought you didn’t eat other snakes.”

“I don’t,” Vritra replies. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t have fun. Especially when my subordinates are as cute as you are.”


End file.
